


Immunity

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, wrote this back before anything about him was known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Immunity to Bradman's magic was a novel thing.





	Immunity

"How curious. It would appear that you posses an immunity to my magic. Tell me, mage of Fairy Tail. How is this possible?"

Sweat beaded on Lucy's forehead. She had no idea what was going on, but the danger he posed was clear to her in body count left in his wake. "I swear there's a logical explanation for this... just give me a minute to think of one!" Lucy stalled, staring into the impassive mask of the Spriggan in front of her. She had no hope of her tactic working, however.

To her surprise, the enemy mage made a non-committal noise. "Very well. I shall wait." With that, he promptly sat down in front of her, fully prepared to wait her out for as long as necessary.

Really, it was such an interesting thing to him. Someone other than the Emperor capable of surviving his magic. And not through a petty thing as immortality.

Perhaps she would be the answer he had sought for so long.

A way out.


End file.
